Davka Darkeyes, The Quest
by Hollowed Specter
Summary: Davka is on a quest for a ledegendy sword. He meets up with Eihana and her brother Seakas. There is some romance in the..I think 4th or 5th chapter... Please review
1. Chapter 1

This Is dedicated to a lady most special to me.  
  
Author's note: This Story is about Davka Darkeyes and Eilhana Loyalar along with other friends they meet up with along the way. Oh Excuse me if I forget to write in medieval.  
  
Chapter1  
  
The Minitaur snorted in Davka's Ear while he circled around him. Davka stood as still as a rock. The Minitaur exclaims, "What are you doing on MY path!" Davka replies "I didn't mean to stumble upon your grounds. This was just the quickest way to Vemm." I see snorts the Minitaur "You will just have to repay me, with your life!" The Minitaur begins to raise his Axe slowly. When out of the bushes a human fight jumps through and slices the axe in half. The Minitaur Startled by the fight jumps back and screams " You will pay me soon!" And runs through the trees. Davka stands and thanks the stranger. What is thou's name? Asks Davka My name is not important, but if you must know its is Eilhana Loyalar. Are you related to Kevkas the sword smith! Yes. No wonder you could slash through that Minitaur's axe with one slash! I am not as good as I may seem. With that sword you are! Don't judge someone by there sword. I'm sorry I didn't get your name. Its Davka Darkeyes nice to meet you Eilhana Loyalar. Well Davka you shouldn't judge someone by the sword they wield. Would you like to join up on my quest Eilhana Loyalar? What is your quest for? My quest is for the sword of strength, but I can't reach it without help. It is hidden in the swamps of Ferigold. All the way out there! Are you insane Davka! Some might say that. My father calls me stubborn, and my friends think I'm insane. I will not stop until I reach that sword. I may be stubborn or insane, but I will not rest until I have the sword. I will join you under one circumstance. Yes what may that be? I get my choice of everything we find except the sword. I agree to your terms Eilhana Loyalar. Ok then Davka we will be off, to Vemm! Who goes there yells the Guard on the Fortified wall of Vemm. Eilhana Loyalar! Oh come right in OPEN THE GATE shouts the guard. Well Davka have you been to Vemm before? Eilhana asks as they walk into Vemm. No I have.. Davka stops in the middle of his speech. As he looks around at all the shops, house, and stands lining the streets. I never would have guessed it was this BIG! Yells Davka. Some passerby looks at him oddly then carry on. I'll take you to my Dad's house he lives right over there. Ok says Davka. *Knock* *Knock* Who is it? Asks a man. "Its me father!" Kevkas opens the door surprised to see Eilhana. I can't believe you didn't get the wood I needed! Father this is Davka. Davka this is my father. Nice to meet you young sir says Kevkas shacking Davkas hand Nice to meet you too Kevkas. Davka is on a quest for the sword of might father. Oh the sword of might! I remember my master making that when I was his apprentice! He knew that it would bestow too much power to the man that wield it, so he hid it in the marshes for the spirits to protect. I know father you have told me the tale a thousand times now! By Davka do you wish to risk your life going into the marshes to retrieve this sword? I feel it as my duty to because MY father went to the marshes to look for it and never came back. I want to fulfill his quest. Well that's reasonable, but if your father didn't come back what makes you so sure you will come back. Well my father went alone I will bring others. It may be rough, but I feel I can do it! Father I would like to go with Davka. My child in the marshes! I will only let you go if your brother comes with! Oh not Seakas father! Yes daughter for you to go Seakas has to go with! Fine, I will let him come father. Ok, Seakas!!! Come here! Coming Father! Now Seakas I know you are still learning how to smith weapons, but that will have to wait. I want you to go with Eilhana to the marshes. Ok father, but what is the reason? They want to find my masters sword of might. Oh not that father. Yes, Seakas you must help them on their journey. You will leave in the morning, but for now we will eat! Announces Kevkas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I loved writing the First chapter of books. It's always the easy part to me. The Second chapter will really bring out the Romance in this book.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We had been on the road for a day now and Seakas was already tiring. Luckily we met a cleric the day before who gave us some useful potions.  
  
Davka POV  
  
I woke up with bugs all over even though I pitched a tent. I didn't mind though I just pick them off and ate them. Good morning everyone! Hello Davka grumbles Seakas. What's wrong with him I ask Eilhana those potions the cleric had a side affect. What is that? He will begin to grow warts! (Eilhana giggles) Oh. Well we better get moving soon Eilhana. We don't want anything on our tale like goblins or some bugbears.  
  
Eilhana POV  
  
I woke in time to see the sunrise over the trees. I stood there for a moment until Seakas woke up with a wart on his ear. He walked out of his tent grumbling. I noticed the wart almost instantly on his smooth half- elf skin. He was grumbling all morning. Almost right after Seakas woke up Davka got out of his tent saying Good morning everyone! I didn't reply, but Seakas did grumbling. Davka then walked over to me and asked what's wrong with him? I knew already that Seakas probably didn't want anyone talking about his wart, but I still told Davka his secret.  
  
Seakas POV  
  
I woke up with a throbbing on my ear. To my surprise it was a wart! I hated warts. They where one of my skins enemies that I could never get rid of. I walked out of my tent to run into my sister. She saw the wart and I knew what she was thinking "of what is he going to do about that tsk tsk tsk" She has been judging about things ever since I became dad's apprentice. Oh Seakas that's not the right fold! Sometimes I wish she didn't do that, but most of the time she was right. We set off towards the southwest. We ran into a goblin scout. We had to kill him or else he would report us.  
  
Davka's POV  
  
We all reached the base of a mountain with a small hole on part of it. I volunteered to go into the hole to see what was inside. I was crawling through and all of a sudden I hear a low earthy sound say what are you doing crawling into my home. I am in search for what might be down here I replied. There is nothing down here now leave. Whom am I talking to? You are talking to the hills trees and forests now leave. May I talk to you outside with my friends? If you leave yes, so I started to back up towards my friends. I get out of the tunnel to see that he was an Earth Giant 2x the height of me a 9ft half orc! We stared at him blankly for a while till I spoke up. Sir do you know what is over this mountain? He replied Danger, Death, Evil. He then crawled back into his hole. That night I snuck into Eilhana's tent. She was startled at my presence. I began to tell her that I was starting to fall in love with her. I wanted so much to be with her even after the quest was over. I wanted to marry her when we got back to Vemm. She reacted to this in a surprising good way. She begin to describe her lust for me.  
  
Eilhana POV  
  
I had been thinking about Davka for a while. He had always been strong, and he was the best-looking half-orc I had ever seen! When he burst into my tent and proclaimed his love for me I was relived. I explained my love for him as well. We both couldn't live without the other. That night we talked and talked all night almost getting no sleep.  
  
Seakas POV  
  
Davka and Eilhana where up all night jabbering I couldn't get to sleep! Even though I couldn't understand what they where saying they still where speaking loud enough for the noise to reach my ears. I finally went to bed after they stopped jabbering. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: The last chapter didn't have as much Romance as I thought should have been in it, but the way they where feeling about each other I couldn't explain very well. I'm just not that great at romance novels.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Davka POV  
  
We came upon a road that split off in four directions. We decided to take the road farthest to the left. We ran into a village that was burned down by who knows what. We searched the town, but only found remains of human, orc, and elf. Right before we where about to leave. We heard a noise in the bushes to our right. And out popped my brother Grageon and his new Girlfriend Nerissaadi DawnTracker. I shouted " Grageon you fucking idiot do you know what could have just happened! Yea I do Davka! You could have had your head cut off if I had I axe drawn! I don't care brother!! Well you will have to come with me since you're so far out.  
  
Grageon POV  
  
My new girlfriend and me had been walking for a long time to keep up with Davka. We decided to take a short cut and scare him. We got right up to him and I jumped out screaming my head off. He was so scared, but then he gave me a lame lecture about not fooling around when someone has an axe. I hated it when he talked to me like that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I know I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Chapter 4 will be entirely devoted to Davka and Eilhana.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Davka POV  
  
I rushed into Eilhana's tent after the evenings run into with my brother. I just couldn't wait to talk to her to be with her. She was exited that I came as soon as I sat down she pulled me onto her. Giving me a deep kiss. She began to grab at my back. I realized her urge for me and I pulled off my shirt. She dug her fingers into my back, but I didn't care. I began to tug at her shirt. I removed it in time to continue the kiss even deeper. I then began to undo her pants. She arches her back to assist me in this. I then start making a trail of kisses down towards her panties. Her back lurches at the sensation of my tongue on her body. I begin to remove her panties slowly the aroma of her is growing. I begin to lap her up. She lurches again. I plunge a finger into her and wait for her to get used to it then I rhythmically push it in and out. She moans and grabs my hair that's just in reach. I proceed with my mission and put another finger in and start again. She has a orgasm and cums all over my hand. I then go to a corner and finish stripping. I come back and push myself into her. She shutters then gets used to it. She wraps here legs around me instinctively. I proceed pushing harder and harder. Until she milks me dry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: There yah happy I wrote the romance scene. Well we will be finishing up no so enjoy. It may be choppy I had to finish up quickly :P  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Davka POV  
  
We set off in the morning at sunrise. We headed back up the road and took a sharp left down the third path to the left. Once we got down the road we found a Temple covered in vines. It had plenty of gravestones some knocked over. As we searched the graves, we saw a sign that read. [Those who enter are buried here] Then Grageon screamed at the sight of a slightly new gravestone. I went over to have a look and yes it was our dads!!!! Grageon nearly fell at the sight but I grabbed him before he could fall. I think we should proceed if we want to go in with confidence. We walked into the Dark temple as we walked we heard the sounds of dripping water. All of a sudden torches on both sides of the wall light up. Grageon, Eilhana, and I grabbed a torch. We walked quite a ways before we ran into a wall covered with huge spider webs. I searched the room for anything of importance, but found nothing. Eilhana found a fake looking brick that I smashed with my elbow. Behind the brick we found a lever that Eilhana pulled causing the wall to slide of and the webs to fall off. We all walked into the room as softly as possibly. Grageon being the idiot that he is saw nothing above him so he picked up a bone and threw it up into the air. WHHHHOOOOOSHHHH everything went black from a huge gust of wind. Then a low whisper say DEATH IS ALL AROUND YOU! I quickly re-lit my torch and lit everyone else's. We began to search the room for a way out. Surprisingly Grageon found a button on the ground. That opened a wall that led to another room. Then Grageon did something everyone wished he didn't he said to the whisper if death is around where is it now and started to laugh. A wraith dropped from the ceiling while everyone tried to get into the room. The wraith caught Grageon and he became under its spell. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I know I said I would finish it up last chapter, but what the heck chapter six woo hoo.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Davka POV  
  
Everyone made it except for my brother Grageon. I wish he made it, but it was his stupidity that killed himself. The room connected to the main room seemed to have a magic barrier. I searched the room along with the other and we came up with two buttons and a lever. I said that we should pull the lever first. A wall slid up to reveal a short skinny hallway made for humans and elves. So we had to walk side ways through. I was leading the group and when I got to the end of the hallway there was two more levers. I pulled the on e on the right. The wall slid shut behind us. So I pulled the left lever and the wall next to me slid open. The room had two sarcophaguses and an altar, which laid a body. I walked up to the body on the altar. The man seemed to be rich he had a full plate of armor, gold rings and. THE SWORD OF STRENGTH! Finally after this entire time here it was! On the corpse of of. I wasn't sure. It could have been a king of Kevkas master who knew. Before I took the sword I asked the dead mans spirit if I could have the sword, which it answered. If thou can lift it. I let Nerissaadi DawnTracker go first.. She failed in try next was Eilhana she removed it from the corpse and set it back down. I was next and I was sure I could pick it up. I grabbed it and tried to pick it up. It wouldn't budge. So I tried to clear my mind and try again. I removed it with ease! Next was Seakas turn. He slightly moved it. I then took it and put it in my pack. We searched the room again for anything we came up with a star of granite in the middle with four boxes in the corner. So I told everyone to go to a corner. Once I touched my box everyone was teleported to the forest of Vemm. We soon became familiar to our surroundings and began our short trip back to Vemm. The All of a sudden a Minitaur jumped out from the bushes and slashed Seakas right in the back and ran off yelling I told you!!! Ahhhhhh! Yelled Seakas. I can't move! I can't move! We all helped pick up Seakas to bring him quickly to Vemm to be healed by a cleric. When we got to the cleric she said that there wasn't much for her to do, the only thing she could do was to bandage him and wait. 


End file.
